


Sleeping Apart...but Still Together

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x15 episode spoilers, F/F, Getting Back Together, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I'll fix this soon but for now, this is another spin-off of my other two Legends fics.





	Sleeping Apart...but Still Together

She was  ** _Not_** avoiding Sara Lance.

No that was most definitely not what she was doing. It was just that she always happened to be busy with being the director of the Time Bureau. Meaning that she when she wasn't actively reprimanding agents for trying to break the agency rules, talking with Gary or some other agent about something or other that needed attending to and couldn't disturbed or in the gym watching over or participating in agent training Ava was just doing whatever she could to be away from her desk whenever Captain Lance would try and call her or on the few times Sara had just shown up at the Bureau looking for her in person.

Nor was the former Legends handler going to admit to spending more than a few of her nights when she wasn't working herself into exhaustion with her own personal strength or weapons training was she curled up on her bed with a half-empty bottle of something stronger than water or coffee before crying herself to something resembling an uneasy sleep clinging to a certain blue-eyed alligator that was the only true witness to the director's pain.

* * *

(Across time but at the same time)

She really shouldn't have been surprised when she'd started to see less and less of the Director. Not that Sara blamed her one bit for the cold shoulder after she'd broken her heart. It was more than the former assassin missed all the conversations (verbal and otherwise) she would share with the soft-spoken fiercely skilled woman she had just weeks ago finally called her girlfriend out loud rather than just in her messed-up head.

"It's not that I've stopped loving her." The captain stammered the scotch in her glass sloshing over the edge as she gestured around with it like that was proving her point for her. "But I can't let her keep loving me and breaking down her life…. I'm nothing more than a died in the wool cold-blooded killer and that's all I'll ever be. No matter how hard I try and make up for everything I've done, and I can't…I can't just let her have to shoulder any more of my mistakes." The blonde whispered throwing herself down beside the only one allowed to share her bed anymore.

"I care too much about her to let her suffer because of me," Sara whispered her voice breaking as she hid her tears in the fur of the only cat she'd ever come to love. "I just wish protecting her didn't hurt so God damned much." she cried softly one arms clinging around the tiger's side needing it closer as her tears continued to fall. Her other hand snaked under the pillow the long-toothed cat's creator had been sleeping on her fingers curling yet again around the note still hidden there claiming that side of Sara's bed as her own as the overworked Captain feel into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

(Supposed to be a shared dream)

True she was a bit on the drunker side to be filling out reports and handling possibly life-altering paperwork but it was better than having to spend another night either drinking until her hands tingled so much she couldn't hold the bottle anymore or pushing herself far beyond her workout limits then falling face first onto her bed that she was no longer sharing with anyone but a tear stayed stuffed animal for a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Why couldn't everyone just follow the rules and not try to screw things over any more than they already were? No means No. Every agent had agreed to the same rules when they joined. It shouldn't be so hard just to stick with them.

Even if it did mean that someone would finally uncover where Jimmy Hoffa was.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million and twenty-seven times Johnson. No." Ava growled under her breath glaring daggers at yet another report on the subject shoving the papers away while stifling a yawn with her other hand.

"Gary where are those reports from HR you said they sent me?" the overtired director questioned needing another kind of distraction while rubbing her eyes as she tried yet again but choosing against going home to an empty apartment and an even colder bed. "Gary?" Ava called again when her normally prompt assistant didn't make any kind of sound that he'd heard her talking with him. "If you've fallen asleep again out here…." The tall blonde complained pulling the door to her office open to continue yelling at her no longer helpful assistant.

But the space outside her office door wasn't the rest of the Time Agency.

It was something both better and worst than that in fact.

"Aaavvaa." Sara greeted grinning down at her from the top rung of the salmon ladder dressed in that same dark blue shirt and black pants that she'd been wearing the time Ava had fought with her in the hallway on the  _WaveRider._  "Going to try to bring me in again Director Sharpe?" her former girlfriend teased. That is until she dropped down back to the floor and somehow into more suitable workout attire with that all too tempting smile on her lips.

Ava shook her head her voice failing her as she feels Sara's arms sliding around her waist hugging her closer. "Too Bad." The assassin in her arms pouted pressing a kiss against the hollow of the still stunned time agent's throat.

A low happy sounding growl from behind her pulled her attention from Sara's wondering hands along Ava's lower back. "You tease." The assassin smiled swatting playfully at Ava's arm as her eyes fell on the other two now winding themselves together over by the sparring mats. "Could have said you just want a playdate." Sara hummed untangling herself from the agent once they were settled against the beaten leather just enough to run her free hand over the rough scales of a familiar white scaled reptile who was now alive and oh so very real as it rested its head on the time ship captain's leg while Ava had to handle an equally living breathing and cuddling fully grown saber cat trying to climb up completely into her lap wanting its ear scratched.

"When did a time agent ever leave quietly." Ava whispers against her ear pushing the snuggling lap stealer away to pull Sara fully into her lap biting down against the shell of her ear making Sara groan when the director's free hand started to trace along the captain's toned stomach. "I told you before Lance. I don't want you to be normal."

* * *

Ava wakes up with the sound of Sara's low moan still ringing in her ears under the sound of her phone ringing out in her apartment not snuggled together on the  _WaveRider_ with the woman she had come to love.

"This had better be important." Ava snarled into the phone even when only two people had the number as the last warm feelings from her dream faded into the darkened cream color of her apartment's walls.

(on the  _WaveRider_  a little bit ahead in time)

If Sara was able she would happily take the heaviest hitting flamethrower she could find to the AI's hard drive for waking her up to something other than Ava's pleasured moan as she cums filling her ears one last time. For reminding the heartbroken former vigilante that that was a sound she would only be hearing in her dreams because of her own actions.

"This is vital Captain Lance." Gideon answered at her commander's grouchy mood as she kicked the sheets from around her legs. "The team has located the last totem but hadn't wanted to disturb you." The IA told her as Sara tenderly tucked her cat back under the covers as she finished pulled on a clean shirt.

"Call Av...Gary. Call Gary just in case." Sara groaned heading toward the door to check on her team.


End file.
